


Just A Ragdolly

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy - All Media Types
Genre: Ann doesn't think she's good enough for babette, Babette is such a good gf i cri everttim, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, body image issues, but like not how you'd expect it?, she's embarassed that she's just a ragdoll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Ann thought that Babette loving her back would make all her worries about being good enough for her melt away, but it only made them grow back stronger. Thankfully, Babette has no time for such nonsense to be filling her girlfriend's head.
Relationships: Raggedy Ann/Babette
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Just A Ragdolly

**Author's Note:**

> My buddy Leo (@kind-little-fella on tumblr) drew sad Annette and this was the result. You literally forced my hand Leo, sorry, I don't make the rules. Enjoy!

Ann stared at the wall on the other side of the room, trying not to let the tears in her eyes spill over.

It was late at night, long after everyone else had gone to bed. Babette had been insistent that Ann spend the night at the dollhouse with her, and she seemed so excited to have her over that she just couldn't say no. They hadn't even really done much that night, just talked and cuddled a whole bunch before getting ready for bed.

Despite Ann's half-hearted protests, she ended up sleeping in Babette's bed beside her, not unlike Andy and Clem were known to do. Babette had fallen asleep a few hours back, her long blonde curls splayed around her head like a halo.

She looked beautiful.

Babette always looked beautiful.

Ann sighed, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face in her hands.

She didn't know why Babette was with her, honestly.

It wasn't like she was much to look at; just some linen, yarn and rags thrown together in a formation that happened to look like a doll. She wasn't very pretty, if she was being honest. And sure, people thought she was nice and funny, but lots of the toys in the playroom were, it wasn't like it made her special.

Babette on the other hand, golly, she was the most beautiful doll Ann had ever seen in her entire life! She was probably hand-crafted by some French artisan, her face and limbs molded from the finest porcelain available, her clothes intricately hand-stitched.

She was a real work of art, and she deserved to be with someone that was just as special.

It wasn't that Ann didn't love Babette, no, quite the opposite. Ann loved Babette more than words could even say. She wanted to hold her in her arms, or perhaps be held by her, to nestle up close in her soft, warm hair, to pepper her face in gentle kisses and let her know how incredibly wonderful she truly was.

The issue was that Ann felt she wasn't good enough to be with someone as perfect as Babette. She deserved someone she could show off, someone she could be proud of to go out and around with, someone...... prettier.

She looked down at her mitted hands. Why, she didn't even have real fingers! Why would Babette

Despite her best efforts, Ann's breath grew shaky and tears began to run down her cheeks. 

Even as her insecurities got the better of her, she made an effort not to make too much noise as she cried. She didn't want to bother Babette with such silly matters.

She quietly cried into her dumb little mitten hands, ashamed of the doll she was, not noticing as the bed shifted beside her.

"Annie?"

Ann's head snapped up and turned to face her girlfriend, who was slowly sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What's wrong?" Babette asked with a yawn. "Why are you crying, _mon amí_?"

"Babette! I wasn't crying!" Ann rushed to wipe any remaining tears from her face before giving what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Everything's okay, just go back to sleep, okay?"

Babette looked at Ann, at her tear-soaked fabric cheeks, and frowned. "Come here a moment," she commanded, opening her arms for Ann to crawl into.

"W-What?"

"You heard me, come here."

Ann opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it as she noticed the stern look her girlfriend was wearing. With a defeated sigh, she reluctantly scooted into Babette's chest, melting into her touch as Babette wrapped her arms around her.

"Please, my darling Ann," Babette cooed softly, running her fingers through Ann's yarn hair, "tell me what's wrong."

Ann scrunched up her eyes and buried her face in Babette, her voice wavering as she mumbled, "You deserve better...... better than me......"

"What?"

"You're so beautiful, and brave, and smart, and why, I'm just a ragdolly," Ann sniffled, tears flooding from her eyes once more. "I'm not good enough for you."

Babette was appalled. "Surely you don't believe such things, do you?"

Ann didn't answer, simply looking down at her hands ashamedly.

She was surprised as Babette pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and grabbed one of her hands in her own. "Ann, I think you're one of the most beautiful dolls in the whole entire world."

"....You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, no, it's true!" Babette insisted.

"But I'm nothing like you, I-"

"You think you need to be like me to be beautiful?" Babette chuckled, shaking her head. 

She cupped Ann's face in one of her hands. "Beauty isn't about how you look, my dear," she explained, "it's about who you are. I have never in my life met another doll filled with so much love and care in every stitch of your being. In fact, I'd say _I'm_ the one undeserving of being with _you_."

Ann could only gape up at Babette, speechless.

Babette leaned in and gently kissed the top of Ann's little triangle nose. "You give so much to others and it saddens me deeply to see you think so lowly of yourself."

"Babette, I...." Ann's eyes began to water again, but there was a small smile forming on her face. "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"But of course! I love you so much, Raggedy Ann, and for so much more than just your appearance. Although," Babette added with a smirk, "I still think you're quite pretty as well."

Ann blushed and giggled, trying to look away bashfully. 

But Babette's hand gently guided her face back to face her own, leaning in and giving Ann a quick peck on the lips. 

Ann couldn't help but grin as she buried her face in Babette's chest once more. "I love you so much," she said, her voice muffled by her girlfriend.

"I know, _mon amí_ , I know." Babette looked down at Ann. "Shall we go back to sleep then?"

Ann nodded, attempting to pull herself out of Babette's grasp, but she refused to let go.

"I think it will be easier for me to sleep if I have my favorite pillow nearby," Babette teased.

"Oh my goodness!" Ann giggled, her face growing redder as Babette chuckled, leaning back into the bed so they were both lying down. 

Ann snuggled up into Babette's arms with a small smile. 

It wasn't long before she drifted off, completely content laying in the arms of the woman she loved her unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little rushed and a little short, but I still likee how this came out. Hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see you next time!!
> 
> -CC


End file.
